Gyphron Backstory
by Zoroarrkk
Summary: A Backstory of a female character called Gyphron. I did this for a friend of mine. My best backstory I have done in my opinion.
Name: Gyphron

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Ability: Telepathy

Moves: Moonblast, Telekinesis, Teleport, Psychic

Level: 31

Characteristics: Very shy, friendly and thoughtful

 **Backstory**

Gyphron's parents are a Gardevoir and a Gallade. They were both Pokémon owned by a Trainer, but although she was technically, she wasn't any kind of a fighter and shied away from battles and training often. Only doing the necessary training to fend for herself and survive. Once she evolve to a Kirlia when she was 12 years old, her trainer retired from battling and so the Gardevoir and her family were set free. Now in the wild, Gyphron stuck by her parent's side like glue, to learn the cycle of life, and how to live independently. Learning everything she could from her knowledgeable parents. She never wanted to leave them though, she was very much a 'mommy's girl'.

One rainy night, she wandered off slightly while her family were sleeping; spotting something that intrigued her in the distance. A small, shining light occasionally flickered amongst the trees as if the moon's light were reflecting off it. What she would not know, until a little bit later, is that she was actually being lured. Her attacker could not be seen due to the darkness. As the ambush commenced, she let out a loud shriek, awaking her parents who quickly helped her, fending off and attacking the predator back, making whatever it was flee away in the dusk of the night. Never to be seen again.

This event combined with her shyness meant that for a long time, she would not speak or even look at anyone except her parents. Her fear overtaking her body; her will to do anything but eat, sleep, and do whatever her parents were doing. She was like a mime, mimicking and not saying a single word but to her parents via her telepathy ability. This lasted until she evolved into a Gardevoir at 16 where she would finally muster up some strength and some mind power to break out of her shell, slowly but surely. She stayed with her aging parent, helping them throughout their lives and trying to get over her shyness simultaneously.

Finally, at 17, the trainer that had caught them previously had decided to find them again. Speaking to Gyphron's mother through Telekinesis, he invited them all on a boat trip across to the other regions. He said that he did not want them to battle again, he just wanted to travel around, something that was one of his own ambitions and dreams, and he wanted some loyal companions to come with him and enjoy the trip. Gyphron didn't know what was said exactly, her own telekinesis not quite refined to that extent as she had only used it for her parents. Her parents accepted the offer rather quickly, liking the sound of it as well as being with their old trainer once again.

Once on the boat, everything was going rather swell. Despite the constant rain that was changing from a downpour to a light shower, it certainly did not dampen the mood of any creature – human or Pokémon – on the ship. Then, something miraculous happened. Gyphron finally spoke a word normally, not from telepathy, to the trainer. Not very much however, but it was a start. She met a few other Pokémon, helping her gain more confidence in herself and in other people and Pokémon around her on the boat. She even made friends with a Lapras on the way, getting to know her and socializing. Everything was looking up, her family proud of her, smiling. Her trainer was also very, very happy.

However, when the first of the many unknown regions came in sight, alarms started to ring out, humans running around frantically. Getting a little panicked, she rushed to find her parents on the other side of the boat. Fear seeping inside of her fragile body. As she attempted to move past the humans, an explosion from inside the boat rumbled, splitting the boat in half. Gyphron on the other side of the boat from her trainer, and ultimately, her parents. The blast threw her off the side of the boat and into the ice cold sea below her, plunging her deep below the sea level. Bits of debris from the ship flew into the water, narrowly missing her as they hailed down into the water like a meteor. She would paddle her way back up to the surface, gasping for air, the direction of her eyes darting sharply at the boat as it began to sink. Her eyes going wide and her mind starting to race, she would call out for her parents, hoping for a clam reply, but to no avail. No-one could hear her. The alarms still rung and the humans continued to shout, a few would jump off the boat and into the sea that Gyphron was in. She began to drift off as another explosion crippled the boat, the splits becoming more apparent and the wood starting to go ablaze. The mast of the boat would hurl its way towards her, Gyphron being too shocked and paralyzed in fear to notice and move out of the way. The mast hit her directly and the collision knocked her out cold almost instantly. The last thing she saw is the boat burn and the lifeboats torn, the screams and alarms ringing in her brain as well as the occasional tap of the rain hitting the water and merging into it as her eyes closed, and her world went black. The rain would pick up again, turning into a downpour as the boat burnt and sunk down into the deep blue ocean.

After an unknown amount of time, she awakes on the coastline of what she suspects to be the region they were travelling to, covered in mud, sand and water. She slowly got up, brushing herself off and looking left and right trying to gather her thoughts and her surroundings. She was very confused, and worried, but most of all, she was scared...


End file.
